


Show You What All The Howl Is For

by Jinxii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Knotting, M/M, kinda sorta beastiality maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxii/pseuds/Jinxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have fun out in the forest on the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You What All The Howl Is For

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this fandom needed more werewolf porn.  
> I would LOVE if someone would write fic of this. Loveloveloveloveeeee. Comment and let me know if you do!  
> Here's my tumblr! Jinxess.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hey hey my playmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544671) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic)




End file.
